Win A Date With Hannah Montana!
by IHeartKelly
Summary: One lucky winner of an auction will win a date with the pop star. Lilly Truscott hopes it's her but will it be what she really wants? And a new girl shows up at school. LILEY
1. Skate Parks and Ice Cream

**So I wrote this sometime back and I figured I'd post it to give me motivation to finish the story. Oh well, let's see where it goes. **

**P.S I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

Lilly Truscott leaped out of the shower and raced to find something to wear. Looking over at the clock, she knew her best friend would be here any moment. Lilly was always one to wait til the last moment to do something. Giving up, she settled with some baggy jeans and a t-shirt that was found bunched up on the floor.

+_Honk_+

She quickly threw on her Converse and grabbed her skateboard. Yelling good-bye to her mom as she ran down the stairs, Lilly was out the door before she got a response.

Lilly smiled innocently at her best friend as she got in the car and threw her skateboard in the back seat.

"How do you always manage to keep me waiting even when I give you a DAYS noticed at what time I'll be here?" Lilly's best friend Oliver glared over at her in disbelief.

Shrugging, Lilly pointed out "I'm gay Oliver, but that doesn't mean I still can't be a girl. Girls take time. It takes time to-"

Oliver looked her up and down "To look like you just fell out of the dirty laundry bin?"

"Gee, 'Lilly you look nice today.' or 'Have I ever told you how cute you are?' would've been just fine." She threw her arms in the air.

Reaching over and pinching Lilly's cheeks, Oliver spoke as if speaking to a baby "Have I ever told you how cute you are? Yes you are!"

Lilly smacked his hand away "Honestly sometimes I wonder WHY I hang out with you."

Oliver started the car "Cause you love me, and I'm all you have in the Hell also known as high school."

She smiled over at him "Your mouth is just dripping with sweetness today isn't it?"

He flashed her a smile and turned his attention to the road.

Lilly leaned forward to turn on the radio. Flipping through the stations, she decided on a classic rock song. Propping her foot up on the dashboard, she let the music sink in. They both remained like this until they reached the skate park.

Grabbing her board and fastening her helmet, Lilly got out of the car. She stretched a bit while she waited for Oliver.

Oliver circled around the car and Lilly couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Oliver looked down.

Lilly shook her head "Nothing you just look like you should be wrapped in bubble wrap. C'mon let's hit the ramps." She skated away and Oliver followed.

Doing a few small tricks, Lilly was starting off slow to warm up.

"Hey leave me alone!" she stopped as she heard Oliver scream. Lilly turned around to see two older skaters pushing Oliver around.

"Make me." The tall red head boy pushed him harder.

Lilly ran over to them "How bout I make you?"

The two boys looked up at her and laughed.

"Is there a problem?" Lilly stared at both of them angrily.

The red head boy walked up just a few inches away from Lilly "No problem. Fine I challenge you. But let's raise the stakes, loser coughs up 200 bucks."

Staring hard into the boys eyes, Lilly said "Deal."

The boy headed over to the ramp. Oliver ran over to Lilly "What are you doing? You don't have 200?"

Lilly covered his mouth "Gee give it away. I need this money for the car I want. Don't you have faith in me?"

Oliver just stared at her.

"And once again with the sweet words. Stop it, the emotion is just too much." Lilly said sarcastically.

She got to the top of the ramp. Other skaters from the park gathered round, they knew a competition when they saw one.

The boy stood beside Lilly "Ok here's the rules. We both have 3 minutes to do as many tricks as possible. Traditional or unique tricks, it's whatever goes. The crowd will determine the winner. Now step aside and watch how it's done little girl."

Lilly backed off annoyed.

He started with a impressive series of combos and Lilly just stood there staring for the next 3 minutes. She started to feel nervous as his run ended. He was good, Lilly would give him that. The crowd was clearly impressed as well. The boy leaned into Lilly's ear "Good Luck" and he walked off laughing. She shook it off, she couldn't lose. Oliver was right, she didn't have the money.

Lilly started her run with some simple tricks and pulled a perfect tailgrab. The crowd cheered but she knew she needed more than that to win. There was one trick she'd been trying to master.

Lilly landed a couple more tricks.

She hadn't gotten it down yet, time was running out. The money was fading she could feel it. She had to try it.

Lilly tried to build up enough air, it was now or never. She attempted the frontside 540 nosegrab tail tap. It was quiet for a moment, expecting to hit the ground.

She didn't, Lilly had landed it. The crowd roared.

The two boys walked up to her, the red head reluctantly shoved the money into her hands. They hurried away with their pride already bruised.

Oliver rushed over to her "That was amazing!"

Lilly still shocked, just smiled slightly "Can we go?"

Her best friend patted her on the back "Of course, but I'm gonna buy you an ice cream. You've earned it." They walked back to the car.

Oliver and Lilly sat on top of his car listening to the radio in an abandoned parking lot. They were jamming out to songs and feeding each other their ice cream.

From an outsiders perspective, you'd swear they were a couple. They even tried dating once, before Lilly realized she was gay. Now they're just best friends.

'_And here's Hannah Montana with Rock Star!' _

"Oh my gosh!" Lilly went to turn it up and she started singing along.

Oliver laughed and rolled his eyes "Your like pathetically in love with her. It's sad."

Lilly shrugged "Well you can either laugh at me, or dance with me. Your call."

He set his ice cream down and started dancing crazy with Lilly.

When the song ended the DJ came back on _'Once again that was Hannah Montana, and watch out boys. Hannah has agreed to auction herself for charity. One date with the pop star, the highest bidder gets it. So collect your pennies, check under the couch cushions… whatever you need to do because the auction is tomorrow night at 7 in the downtown mall. Cya there and good luck!'_

Lilly's mouth dropped "Oh my god you know what this means?!"

"That the mall is gonna be crazy crowded tomorrow?" Oliver guessed.

Lilly playfully smacked him on the head "No dork, we gotta go! I gotta try, it could be my one chance to get a date with her."

Oliver grabbed a hold of Lilly to calm her down "Ok first off, you need to be a boy, that was said loud and clear. Two, what'cha gonna bid with?"

Lilly still jumping up and down, stopped for a second. "I'll use my car money, I'd ride the public bus for a lifetime if I could get that date."

"Ooook and the girl thing still factors in. Unless you wanna go all She's the Man on me." Oliver joked.

Lilly gasped "Oliver you're a genius!"

Oliver just sat there "I was kidding?"

She grabbed Oliver and ran to the car "C'mon! We gotta go man me up before tomorrow night."

Oliver sat in a chair outside the dressing room at American Eagle, holding the bag containing Lilly's wig. The door opened up and Lilly stepped out.

"How does this one look?" She spun around.

Oliver stared "That's the one, you look VERY handsome."

She knew he was being a dork "I'm gonna pretend that was a serious comment, cause I like this outfit. Of course if I was a boy, but yeah. This is it."

Lilly changed out of it and paid. They both headed for the food court.

"So if you win, what'cha gonna tell your mom when she asks where all your money went?" Oliver looked up at the menu.

Lilly looked down "I'll think about that when I get to it. It has to happen first. A date with Hannah Montana." She sighed. "I wonder what she's thinking right now, if she's excited."

* * *

"But I don't want to do it." Miley sat in the hotel room with her arms folded.

Robbie Ray covered the cell phone "Baby, you already agreed to it, and plus it's for charity."

She folded her arms tighter "But what if I get stuck with some nerd, or like some creep… anything could happen!"

Her father ended his call "Sweetie if you want, we'll have people watching over you. We wouldn't just throw you out there to a random guy."

Miley sighed "I guess."

Robbie Ray walked over to her "And who knows, maybe this fella will be a student at your new school. If you like him…"

She stared at him "Then he'll be in love with Hannah Montana, not me. I don't think I'm gonna fit in at all here."

He gave his daughter a tiny hug "High schools rough, believe me I know. But you're a sweet gal and people would have to be crazy not wanting a friend like you."

Miley smiled "Thanks daddy. Fine I'll do this charity date thing, but if I get stuck with a REALLY horrible date. Y'all gotta say I got food poisoning or somthin'. Deal?"

Robbie Ray just laughed "Deal."


	2. The Auction

Yeah I was writing this yesterday but a storm randomly came out of no where and knocked out the power (that's Texas for ya) so yay :D

* * *

Miley awoke the next morning and soon remembered this was the day she was to be auctioned off. Groaning, she pulled the covers over her trying to block out the whole thing. _'It's not too late to fake sick' _She felt her cell phone buzz. Miley looked down at it, "Daddy".

"Hey daddy.." She tried to put on a sick voice.

"_**Now Miley stop pretending to be sick and get ready. We have a big day ahead of us. I'll cya outside when you're ready. Love you."**_

'_I swear it's like he reads my mind sometimes.' _Miley got up and went to the shower.

As the warm water hit Miley's body, she couldn't help but think about the one thing she didn't want to think about. The auction. _'What's he gonna be like?' _She began to shampoo her hair. _'Somewhere out there is the boy I'm gonna spend a day with…'_

* * *

Lilly rolled over as she heard her alarm go off. Slapping it off the night stand, she pulled the covers over her. _'This whole trying to be on time thing is not working for me.' _Lilly heard her cell phone going off somewhere. She got up and searched all around the bed. Flinging her comforter up in the air, her phone flew against the wall. Rushing towards it, Lilly saw it was Oliver.

"Hey Ollie. What's up?" Lilly was a bit more awake now.

"_**Lilly Truscott are you awake at 8 in the morning all on your own?!"**_

Heading over to the shower, Lilly grabbed some clean clothes on the way "Ha ha very funny. Yeah I'm just gonna take a shower and I should be ready to go by 10. I might even try to wait out front, it's gonna be big."

"_**Truscott if you do, I might have a heart attack from shock**__."_

Lilly turned on the shower "You know me, full of surprises. I'll cya at 10." She put the phone down on the sink. Looking up into the mirror _'If I could have one date…'_

* * *

Hannah left her hotel room and saw her father waiting outside.

He waved at her "Hey how'd ya sleep?"

She shot him a look "Like a Chinese daughter that's about to go to the match maker."

Her father just laughed at her "C'mon bud it ain't gonna be that bad, plus it's fo-"

"For charity. I know, I know. That's about the only thing getting me through this." she said as they got in the elevator.

He patted his daughter on the head "If it makes you feel better, I talked to Jim over in security. He's gonna have his team screen everyone and they're only gonna let certain boys in. Trust me I set standards, there shouldn't be any problems about creeps. As for nerds, it'd be wrong to discriminate."

Hannah smiled at the fact that she wouldn't have to worry about creeps, nerds she figured weren't so bad.

They exited the hotel and stepped into the limo.

For the first time, she was actually kind of excited about all of it.

* * *

Lilly sat on the curb kicking pebbles across the road. She looked down at her cell phone _'10:07. Ha he's late, man I'm gonna let him have it' _Lilly smiled and looked up when she saw a speeding car coming down the street.

Lilly strutted into Oliver's car and pointed to the clock "I DO believe I was on time, and you kept me waiting seven whole minutes."

He rolled his eyes "Yeah one time, and what out of the 200 times you've done it to me?"

"Ok ok, can't you just let me have my one moment?" Lilly placed her backpack in front of her to make sure she had everything.

Oliver looked at Lilly "So I can't talk you out of this can I?"

Not looking up from the bag, Lilly replied "Ollie you know me, once I get my mind on something."

He rolled his eyes "Fine, but you owe me big and I mean BIG. I'm not sitting in a line for all those hours waiting for your chance to win a date with Hannah Montana, tricking her I might add, For nothing."

Lilly nodded "Ok I owe you a huge favor, got it. Can we stop by McDonalds or something? I need to change."

Oliver pulled into the nearest restaurant so Lilly could change, he decided to wait in the car while she ran in.

Lilly ran into the girls bathroom stall and transformed into her boy creation. She stepped out and looked into the mirror. Lilly was pleased with how good the outcome was.

"Get out of here!" Lilly turned in time to dodge a swinging purse from a little old lady. She ran out the restaurant and into Oliver's car. "Yeah we should probably go now."

Oliver looked lost until he saw a man running after them, with that he drove off as fast as he could. "What did you do?" He looked at Lilly for the first time "Whoa, that's kinda creepy."

"How convincing it is? Yeah I know. Picture this in the girls restroom plus a angry old lady." Lilly pointed back "That's the outcome."

They pulled into the mall parking lot around 10:45 and the line was already forming.

Lilly sunk in her seat "Man that's a lot."

"Aw don't let that get'cha down Lils." Oliver tried to be supportive but didn't have much faith himself.

Taking their place in line, they took turns between restroom breaks, brought food back to one another, etc. Waiting for the auction start.

* * *

The limo pulled into the parking lot about 40 minutes to 7.

"Oh my gosh!" Hannah stared in amazement at how long the line was. She couldn't even determine the end point because it went on past her view.

Her father smiled "Well it looks like Hannah is popular among the boys."

Hannah put her hands in her face "Help me."

"Don't worry bud, not all of them are getting in."

The limo parked in front of the doors. Hannah and her dad stepped out, all the boys cheered.

Waving at all of them, she walked inside.

"Did you see that? It was actually her!" Lilly jumped, but stopped when she got looks from the other guys. She pretended to grab herself, a manly gesture, to try and make up for it.

The doors opened and a few security guards came out. One of the bigger men grabbed a microphone and explained the rules. They all groaned at the report of only a handful were getting in. Lilly felt crushed and some people began to leave. The security guards started ushering people in, the closer Lilly got, the more she felt scared she wouldn't get in.

When she reached the front, the guards stopped them "Alright guys, that's the limit."

Lilly freaked, she was THAT close! She looked over at Oliver sadly.

Oliver felt her pain, looked at the guards, then looked back at her "Ok on my mark, go ok? Don't hold back."

She was confused but before she knew it, Oliver said "Go!" Then jumped at one of the guards, the other guards went to help remove the crazy boy off their co-worker. Lilly understood what he was doing, quickly she slipped through the doors unnoticed.

Lilly felt bad for Oliver after she got in, she for sure owed him big time. She looked around at the other boys, they had those bid paddles. Lilly realized she needed one. She searched the room for one, a boy over at the drink table had his set down.

Casually heading over to get a drink, she purposely knocked over the drinks. While the boy was distracted, she snatched his paddle. Quickly getting away from the table, she headed to the auction area.

A tall man with a mustache walked out onto the stage.

"Good evening, I'm Mr. Montana. This auction is for the children's cancer research fund. The winner gets to take my daughter out on a date for a day." He stopped to stare at all the boys. "How bout we get this show on the road? We'll start off at 50"

Lilly quickly raised her paddle "Ok we have 50, do we ha-"

"55!" A boy next to her raised his.

"60!"

This went on for about 10 minutes. "Ok so we're at 2,000"

Lilly frowned, she hoped it wouldn't cost this much but she had a feeling it would cause it is Hannah Montana. Most of the others already gave up. Lilly raised her paddle "2,050"

"2,100" A boy challenged

"2,150" She challenged back.

"2,200" He stared at her.

"2,250" She saw a scared look in his eyes.

"2-2,300" He looked down.

"2,350" She smiled

The boy remained silent. Mr. Montana looked between them "Ok 2,350, going once, going twice…" He waited a bit. Looking down at Lilly "Well it looks like we have a winner!"

Hannah walked out on the stage to meet the winner.

Mr. Montana waved him up "Come up here son."

Lilly stared so hard at Hannah, she didn't hear him. The boys around her pushed Lilly forward onto the stage.

She was face to face with the pop star. Lilly smiled weakly as she looked into her eyes.

Hannah giggled a bit at the boy's shyness "So what's your name?"

"Li…Larry!" She somewhat shouted out.

Extending her hand, Hannah added "Well Larry, I look forward to our date. Friday at noon. A limo will pick you up at you house. From there, it's all up to you where we go." She gave him one last smile before she exited the stage.

A man walked up to Lilly while jotting down things in his Blackberry. Finally looking up, "Ok so you're the kid?" Not waiting for an answer "I'm gonna need your address and other information. Also the payment?"

Lilly pulled out her money and handed it to the man. Counting it, he nodded "Alright well seems things are in order." Turning to walk away, he stopped "Oh and one more thing, don't try anything, unnecessary on the date." With that he walked off.

She stood there triumphantly for a good while before she realized something "Oliver" Pulling out her phone Lilly texted him to ask where he was.

'_**Out by the car'**_

Lilly shut her phone and hurried over to Oliver's car.

"Hey you." She gave him a big hug and a concerned look "Are you ok?"

Oliver laughed "Well I am now, my eyes still burn from the pepper spray."

"What?!" Lilly felt a surge of guilt.

He shook his head "I'm kidding Lils, nah they just pulled me off and told me to go home. But enough of that, did you win?"

Lilly smiled "Guess who's got a date with Hannah Montana on Friday?"

"Really?" Oliver's jaw dropped.

She nodded excitedly. "Yep. It's gonna be the best day ever."

* * *

Miley was laying in bed, looking over at the clock it read 2:04 am. She rolled over, in an attempt to get some sleep, Miley shut her eyes tight. When that didn't work, she tried another position. Nothing. Frustrated she sat up and got a drink of water. "How is it, I can sing in front of thousands of people… but I'm nervous about my first day of school?" She laughed at herself. Miley headed back to bed and attempted once again to get some sleep.


	3. First Day of School

**I had free time to write in English class, hence this chapter. I'll be honest, I had NO clue where this story was going until about this chapter... I have a heading now. Oh and yesterday I was driving down the freeway and there was a dude riding his horse on the shoulder. I had to laugh cause it was a only in Texas thing or something, sorry random I know. :)**

* * *

It was Monday morning and Miley Stewart overslept. She was running back and forth through her room. Different outfits flying around the room as she decided they were no good. Looking at the clock, then looking back at her outfit, it'd have to do. There was a knock at her door, Robbie Ray entered.

"You ready to go yet?" he tried to push "It's your first day you know. Your brother already went ahead."

Miley grabbed the rest of her stuff "How nice of him, I take it you're taking me in then?"

"Not exactly." Robbie Ray flashed keys in front of her.

Miley took them "Really?!"

He nodded "It's a used car. I want you to seem as normal as possible but it's a car."

She ran outside and saw her baby. It was only a few years old, not a rusted piece of junk. Miley gave her dad a hug "Thank you."

"Yeah yeah now get going before you're late." he pushed her along.

Miley got in her car excitedly and drove off.

* * *

Lilly rolled over in her bed looking at the clock. She jumped up.

"Damn it!" Grabbing her phone, she realized it was dead. Lilly put on the first outfit that came into sight, threw her bag over her shoulder, and grabbed her skateboard.

Flying out the door, she jumped on her skateboard and rode to school as fast as possible. Lilly raced down the blocks and was making pretty good time. She smiled at this as she began to cross another street when she heard tires brake, a second of pain, and then blacked out.

"Hey!" Lilly heard a voice as she started to come to.

Grabbing her head, Lilly slowly opened her eyes. A blurred figured was kneeled in front of her.

"Oh my gosh! Are you ok?" the voice was soft and southern.

Lilly mumbled a few words, everything was fuzzy.

She felt a hand holding on to hers. Blinking some more, her vision became more clear.

The voice belonged to a pretty brunette, Lilly felt funny when she stared into her eyes. They seemed familiar.

"Are you badly hurt? Man I'm so sorry!" the girl checked around for damages.

Lilly tried to smile "Nothing I can't shake off." she slowly sat up. Surprisingly nothing actually hurt too bad, just a little sore.

The brunette smiled in relief "I just get the car and already I'm taking people out. Oh hey I'm Miley Stewart, I'm kinda new here."

She had an amazing smile and Lilly was dazed by it.

Miley looked concerned "Hey you sure you're ok?"

Lilly snapped out of it, "Oh yeah sorry I was thinking about… something. The names Lilly Truscott. So do you go to Seaview?"

"Today is gonna be my first day. I'm kinda nervous actually." Miley rubbed her own arm.

"I'll show you around if you want so you don't get lost, and I guess I can be your friend." Lilly laughed "I just hope this isn't your method of making friends or your gonna be in trouble."

"Ha ha funny." Miley slapped Lilly's arm. The curse of pain from Lilly reminded Miley she just hit the girl with her car. "Oh god, sorry I suck."

"Nah don't worry about it, I can be kinda a pain in the ass. So we should be heading to school." Lilly got up with the help of her new friend.

Miley propped Lilly up "Are you sure you're well enough to go?"

Lilly winced when she grabbed her backpack and board "Yep… all good."

Opening the door "Do you want a ride? It's the least I can do." Miley offered.

Lilly walked up to the passenger side "Sure, I'd rather be on the inside of this thing then outside in your path."

Miley shot her a look

"Sorry, my pain in the assness again" Lilly flashed her a smile and got in the car.

As they drove to school, Lilly had Miley name off her classes. She was pleased to find out that her and Miley shared English and Chemistry together.

"So where'd ya come from?" Lilly asked while rubbing her sore leg.

"Tennessee, my family came over here for a change of scenery." Miley looked over at Lilly and touched the area Lilly was rubbing. Covering her face, Lilly blushed deeply. "Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital or something?"

"If I promise to go to the school nurse, would it make you feel better?" Lilly was relieved and disappointed when Miley took her hand away.

Miley smiled "Much" She pulled into the school parking lot.

Lilly was about to get out when Miley told her to wait. Miley ran out of the car to Lilly's side and opened the door. "Here ya go."

The blonde laughed while getting out "You know you don't have to be nice to me just cause you almost killed me."

"So I don't have to carry your books?" Miley joked.

"Only if you insist." Lilly escorted her to the entrance.

Since they were late and everyone was already in class, the halls were empty. Lilly gave her a quick tour of the places Miley needed to know about.

"and over there is the cafeteria." Lilly pointed off to the right. When Miley looked over at it, Lilly couldn't help but check her out. She was cute, but there was something more to her.

Miley turned around and caught Lilly staring but shook it off. Looking down at her paper "So where's locker number 239?"

Lilly snapped out of her daze, feeling dumb she grabbed the paper from Miley's hand "Uh right over here actually." _'Your such a goober Truscott'_

Miley just stared at the girl in front of her as they walked to the locker. Lilly's the first real person she's met so far in California. As her of course, not Hannah. This girl was unlike anyone she ever came across in Tennessee. Miley was intrigued.

Miley jumped at the sound of Lilly's voice "Here's 239." Lilly watched the new girl open her locker. "Alright we're set?" Miley nodded.

Lilly ushered her along "Ok let me walk you to your first class then."

"Wait." Miley grabbed Lilly's arm, seeing a blush come across the Lilly's face, Miley let go "Where's the nurses office?"

Lilly was confused "Why do y-" she remembered what she said to Miley.

"You promised." Miley smiled.

A promise is a promise. Lilly sighed and walked in the direction of the nurses office, Miley followed.

Making Miley wait outside, Lilly entered the office. When the nurse asked what was wrong, Lilly lied and said she fell off her skateboard. Just in case, she didn't want to get Miley in trouble. The nurse checked her out, in the end all Lilly needed were some pain pills. Exiting the office she saw Miley jump up "So are you ok?"

Lilly made her best attempt at a sad face "She says a have a few months to live."

Miley folded her arms "NOT funny."

Pushing her slightly Lilly laughed "Lighten up Miley. If you wanna be friends with me, you're gonna have to be ready for anything."

Miley smiled lightly but covered it to appear to still be mad.

Lilly just shook her head "C'mon you, let's get the inevitable over with… first period. Which we have like, 25 minutes left."

She walked Miley to her class "Good luck in there, I heard she's brutal."

Miley looked inside scared.

Lilly put a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry, if she's too mean, you can just run her over."

"Ha ha, it's nice to know you'll never let me live that down." She stuck her tongue out and walked into the classroom.

Lilly overheard her tell the teacher she was lost. After making sure Miley was gonna make it, she walked to her Economics class.

She spotted Oliver towards the back of the class, Lilly smiled _'He saved me a seat thank god' _

"Miss Truscott, is there a reason you're so unnecessarily late?" A angry, but pretty woman stood at the board tapped her foot.

"Sorry Ms. Jones, there was a really hot girl in need of help and you know me." Lilly smirked.

Ms. Jones gave her a look "Sit. Truscott. Now."

Lilly smiled as she went to sit in the seat behind Oliver. When Ms. Jones wasn't looking, Lilly leaned in to Oliver "You'll never guess what happened."

Oliver kept looking ahead but whispered "You got swept off your feet by another pretty face?"

"You could say that." Lilly laughed at that.

The teacher paused for a second, then continued.

Oliver went on "Well what about Hannah Montana?"

Lilly pushed his head "Don't worry I wouldn't forget about her."

Turning his head, Oliver looked at Lilly "Well you just dished out a bunch of money for her."

"True. Maybe she'll fall for me and we'll live happily ever after." Lilly said dreamily.

"Ok. One, it's not the real you. Two, I thought you had a thing for the new girl?" Oliver looked lost.

Lilly threw her hands up "Seriously Ollie, don't you know my flings come and go? She's cute, but I could easily just move to the next girl. You kn-"

"Lillian Truscott! Is there something more pressing then me right now?" Ms. Jones was standing next to the both of them.

"Aw Ms. Jones don't you know you're the only one for me?" Lilly gave her a wink.

Ms. Jones blushed but pointed angrily to the door "Principal's office, now!"

Lilly stood up, waved to Oliver and blew Ms. Jones a kiss.

She passed by Miley's class as she headed to the office. Looking in she saw Miley scribbling notes, looking up at the board every now and then. Lilly had to laugh at her determination. Sighing she continued on to the office.

"Hey Patty." Lilly waved to the secretary as she entered the office.

The older woman smiled "Lilly are you in trouble already? It's the first day."

Lilly shrugged "I don't know how these things happen."

Patty laughed "Principal Johnson is already expecting you." She went to open the door for Lilly.

Principal Johnson gestured Lilly to sit down. "Ms. Trusc-"

Lilly held up her hand "How bout we skip the potential lectures and just give me the punishment?"

He nodded "Well it was going to be one day's detention but that just bumped it to a week. Any more antics today and you'll gain a week for each one. Are we clear?"

"Crystal. Are we done?" Lilly folded her arms.

He just sighed and pointed to the door.

She got up to leave, the bell rang, looking at her watch she saw it was time for English. She rushed to the class hoping to catch a spot next to Miley. Entering the class she saw Miley was sitting in the front row, there was a seat available behind her. Lilly groaned _'Of course she has to sit in the front' _Sucking it up she sat behind her "How you doing stranger?" She poked Miley in the back.

Miley jumped, when she saw it was Lilly she smiled "Hey! How was first period?"

Lilly rubbed the back of her neck and shrugged "Weeks worth detention."

"What?!" Miley looked shocked.

"What can I say? They're out to get me." Lilly leaned back in her desk.

Miley just shook her head "Bad Lilly, I was gonna ask if you wanted to go to the mall after school but I guess that's outta the question." The bell rang and Miley turned around.

Lilly frowned, feeling dumb now. Their English teacher spent the class period going over the rules and all Lilly could do was stare at the back of Miley's head.

When the bell rang, Miley turned to Lilly "I'll cya at lunch?"

Lilly nodded "Sure"

Miley waved and headed to the next class.

Lilly walked to History determined to stay out of trouble for the rest of the day.

* * *

Lilly spotted Oliver seated at their usually spot outside against the wall. They ate their lunch there since the first day Freshman year, it's a tradition.

"Hey you" Lilly sat down beside him.

Oliver swallowed his food "Dude I can't believe you hit on Ms. Jones, wait ok it's you so I CAN believe it. What did you get?"

"A whole week" Lilly sniffed her food to make sure it was edible. Satisfied, she took a bite.

"Shame" Oliver took another bite. A few moments later, Lilly heard him make a weird noise and his jaw dropped causing food to fall out.

Waving her hand in his face, "Ollie? Dude you okay?" Noticing he was staring at something, she followed his gaze.

There she was, Miley was walking towards them.

When Miley reached them, she looked down at Lilly "There you are. Why y'all out here?"

"Tradition" Lilly made sure her eyes took her time getting to Miley's face. _'That outfit looks amazing on her' _She gestured for Miley to sit down.

Miley looked down at the pavement "I really don't wanna get this skirt dirty."

Lilly laughed "Of course." She took off her hoodie and placed it down for Miley to sit on. "Is that better?"

Miley sat "Yeah, Thanks"

Lilly finally noticing Oliver again "Oh! Miley this is Oliver Oken my best friend since like… forever. Ollie this is Miley, the NEW girl." She tried to put emphasis on this so he'd get the hint.

"Hello" Oliver extended his hand and Miley took it.

'_What an ass!' _Lilly growled.

Lilly spent the rest of lunch listening to Oliver give Miley the third-degree. He was so gonna get it later.

The bell rang _'Thank god' _Lilly never thought she'd say those words. She said bye to Miley and pulled Oliver along.

"What are you doing Oken?" Lilly pulled him to a unoccupied spot in the hallway.

Oliver shrugged "What do you mean?"

Lilly looked around "You were totally hitting on Miley, what if I like her huh?"

"She seems like a nice girl Lils and to be honest, you're kinda the heart breaker type. You've gone through more girls then I have." Oliver looked embarrassed at that one.

"So? I'm just trying to find the right one." Lilly was feeling pretty bad now.

Oliver cupped her chin in his hand "Look Lils, I love you and I know it's been hard since Jessica broke your heart. But Miley? One, I'm pretty sure she's straight. Two, even if she wasn't, I just don't want you bringing an innocent girl down."

She sighed, he was right _'Damn him' _Noticing the time "Ollie I gotta get to class, no more trouble for me today. Cya in Chem.!" Lilly ran to class leaving Oliver standing there.

Lilly made it to the back seat in her Algebra II class. When the bell rang, the teacher went straight to putting notes up on the board. Lilly groaned at the practice equations the teacher put up. After a few attempts, she threw down her pencil and drifted off into thought. What Oliver said, he was right that Lilly went through girls like shoes. It was hard for her though, she didn't want to get hurt again. So Lilly did the only thing she thought she could do, not fall for anyone again. Lilly believed in challenges now, not love, more like conquests. She figured that's what she was doing with this whole Hannah thing. Lilly sighed, there was something about Miley that made her feel uneasy. She couldn't have uneasy. Oliver was right, Lilly was gonna have to stay away from that one.

"Lillian?" The voice brought Lilly back to high school.

"Yeah?" Lilly watched a very annoyed looking Mr. Brown.

"How about we try to pay attention?" He shook his finger.

For the rest of the class, that's what she struggled to do. When the bell rang Lilly jumped out from her seat and rushed out the door to Chemistry. She felt a rush of pain as someone ran into her. "Hey why don't you watc-" Lilly turned and saw Miley picking up books that were dropped. "Oh" Lilly bent down to help but stopped when pain came back to her.

Miley smiled sweetly "Lilly I think I'm bound to kill you at this rate."

Lilly laughed "It's lookin that way. Are you pumped for Chemistry?"

"You know it!" Miley rolled her eyes.

They both walked into the class together and spotted Oliver sitting at one of the tables. Miley and Lilly sat down next to him.

"Hey Oliver." Miley waved to him.

"Hey Miley… Lilly." Oliver shot her a look.

Lilly shrugged "Hey." She gave him a "Don't give me that look" look.

When the teacher started the lecture, Lilly laid her head down on the counter and fell asleep.

* * *

Miley looked down and noticed the sleeping blonde, she smiled at her. Looking up, she noticed Oliver was staring at her. Miley snapped her attention back to the board. _'Don't do this to yourself again Stewart.'_


	4. Flashback

**Yep haven't updated in forever because I've spent like two weeks studying for a big chem exam which really wasn't all that hard. Oh well maybe it's because I studied so much. ANYWAY I wrote this quickly before I went to bed, it's like 1 am so.. if there's any errors, well oops? I'll try to update sooner now... nights!**

* * *

_A 12 year old Miley sat on a swing hanging from a tree in her front yard in Tennessee. She had a lot on her mind lately, things that bothered her. Miley looked up, the cause of this unease just happened to be walking up the front porch._

"_Hey Miles!" Miley's best friend Mandy gave a small wave. Miley just gave her a small smile. Mandy frowned "Aw how come my Miles isn't all smiles today?"_

_Miley sighed "Sorry, just a lot on my mind. Are we still on for movie night?" _

_Mandy gave her a weird look "Of course. Are you sure you're up for it?"_

"_I'm always up for movie nights." Miley stood up off the swing "It's your turn to get the movies and I'll get the snacks."_

"_Awesome!" Mandy squealed "There's this movie I've be dying to see, you know the one with that really cute guy?"_

_Miley's heart sank at the mention of the cute guy but tried to recover "Well there's a lot of movies with really cute guys in them, but I'll trust your judgment." _

_Mandy slapped Miley's arm "Lay off Stewart, I saw him first! Just kidding, but yeah um so I'm off to get the movies. I trust you with the snacks, no crazy junk like last time."_

_Miley just laughed "It wasn't THAT bad, but okay see you around 6ish?"_

"_As always darlin'" Mandy blew her a kiss and then turned to leave._

_She couldn't help it, Miley stared at her departing friend. Her very cute departing friend. Miley frowned again, she knew that these thoughts were looked down upon especially in Tennessee. Miley started noticing these feelings a few months ago but since then, those few months had been hell. Every laugh, smile, and touch reminded her of the feelings she held for Mandy. When guys would talk to Mandy, she felt the jealously. Sometimes her friend would catch this, Mandy saw it as Miley being jealously of wanting the guy. Miley played it off because in actuality, she wanted the girl. Miley knew she was falling for her friend, she was falling for her hard. _

_The sound of thunder broke Miley out of her thoughts, she rushed inside before the rain had a chance to come down. _

"_Hey Bud!" her dad sat in the living room watching NASCAR. "Wanna come watch the race with your ol' man?"_

"_Can't Daddy. Hey would you mind taking me to the store?" Miley glanced out the window to make sure it wasn't too bad._

"_Yeah yeah movie night" Robbie Ray went to go get the keys "Let's hurry, I don't wanna miss too much."_

_Miley rolled her eyes "Daddy it's racin', they go around the track a zillion times, they'll be doing it when you get back. Trust me, you won't miss much."_

_Robbie Ray examined her "Are you sure you're my daughter?"_

_She grabbed his hand "Ha ha funny."_

_They both got in the car and drove to the local market. The rain started to come down hard by the time they got there. They ran into the store but were soaked anyway when they got inside. Miley grabbing a basket, they went on the search for the movie essentials. _

_Miley normally sarcastic and talkative, was silent. Her father noticed this "Is there anything wrong honey? Ya seem a bit, quiet."_

_She knew that her father was there no matter what but Miley wasn't ready to be completely honest. "Daddy, have you ever liked someone you thought you couldn't have?"_

_Robbie Ray gave her a sideways hug "Any boy that thinks they're too good for you, well they're crazy. You're beautiful and they'd be lucky to even get you."_

_Miley sadly picked up some popcorn "Yeah well…"_

_He gave a light squeeze "Well does he know?"_

"_No" Miley still bothered by the "HE" reference._

"_Are ya gonna tell him?" Robbie Ray picked up some chips for himself._

_Miley stopped, she never really thought that was a possibility before "I don't know if I should."_

_Picking up a can of nacho cheese, he threw it in the basket "Well in my ol' man wisdom, I believe there's no harm in letting someone know how you feel. Either they feel the same way or they don't but in my experience, it's better to let these things out. If you don't, it bottles up and that's never a good thing."_

_Miley gave a sigh, she knew he was right, she just didn't want to tell Mandy. Miley gave it a lot of thought on the car ride home. She came to the conclusion that tonight was a good opportunity to tell her. Her dad was right, there's no harm in letting someone know how you feel. Mandy was her best friend since forever, at least if she didn't feel the same way, Miley knew she'd be understanding about it._

_Miley helped bring the groceries in the house, and Robbie Ray went back to the living room. She thought of saying something smart about the cars still circling the track, but decided not to. Miley went upstairs to make sure her room was ready._

* * *

_Still upstairs, Miley heard the doorbell ring. Looking over at the clock she saw it was 6:15. Her stomach did a little flip, she called downstairs "Can someone get that?"_

_After a while the bell rang again. Frustrated Miley went downstairs herself, she saw Jackson playing some video game. _

"_You couldn't get the door?" She approached the door._

_Jackson not looking up from the game "The doorbell rang?"_

_Shaking her head, Miley answered the door. There her friend was in all her glory. Miley knew she didn't do it on purpose, but she looked amazing._

"_Got the movies?" Miley stopped her until Mandy pulled out the DVDs "Ok you may enter."_

_Mandy pushed her out of the way "You're such a dork Miles. Hey Jacks!" she called over to the boy on the couch. _

_He gave a small grunt._

_The girls looked at each other "Boys" and ran upstairs._

_Mandy examined the placement of food on the blanket and nodded "Much better."_

_Miley grabbed the movie and put it into the DVD player "You're so gosh darn picky."_

"_You know me" Mandy shrugged and sat down on the blanket._

_Miley sat down next to her, grabbing some popcorn she threw it at Mandy "Unfortunately."_

_Mandy stuck her tongue out but focused on the movie once it started. Like always, she leaned her head on Miley's shoulder. Like always, Miley got butterflies._

_Halfway through the movie, Miley realized she hadn't paid attention to one minute of it. She looked down at Mandy whose eyes were glued to it _

"_Mandy can I talk to you about something?" Miley sort of wished she hadn't said that but knowing it had to be done._

_Mandy broke away from the movie and focused on her friend "Sure Miley, what's up?" _

_Miley took a deep breath "As you know we've been friends since we were little, you're my best friend and I feel like I can tell you anything."_

"_You CAN tell me anything." Mandy placed a hand on Miley's._

_Miley wanted to pull away but she didn't. She just continued "Well lately I've realized I kinda really like someone, maybe even love them."_

_Mandy's eyes widened "Oooh fill me in on the dirt. Cmon spill. who is he?"_

_Miley cringed, there's that word again. Hesitating a bit "Well, actually it's not a he." she paused waiting for a reaction from her friend. Mandy sat quiet, so Miley went on "It's a she."_

_At this Mandy pulled her hand away "Oooook who is she?"_

_She could lie, Miley could just say some other random girl and she could still make it out of this. "You." Miley let it out before she could stop herself._

_The only thing Miley saw was her friend jump up and gather her stuff. Before she knew it, Mandy had left and was out the front door. Without a word. _

_Miley buried her head into a pillow and let the tears fall. She knew Mandy's answer and Miley knew she had just lost her best friend. All that was left was the feeling of empty pain and the sound of the movie in the background. _

* * *

_The next morning Miley stayed in bed._

_Robbie Ray came in and was surprised to see Mandy wasn't there "Where's Mandy?"_

_Miley covered her face with the blanket "She had to go home early."_

"_Oh" Robbie Ray just stood in the doorway "Well I was making her favorite, I guess she'll just have to wait til next time huh?" He walked back downstairs._

_The truth was, there wasn't ever a next time. Mandy avoided Miley since that night. The only time they talked was when they were forced to in class. The day Robbie Ray announced they were moving to Malibu was one of the happiest days in Miley's life. Miley knew she could make a fresh start there. She swore off her feelings for girls, from now on it was boys and only boys._

* * *

The alarm clock on Miley's nightstand buzzed. She slapped the clock off the stand.

'_Second day of school.' _

Then she thought of Lilly

'_Fantastic' _


End file.
